User talk:Odst grievous
Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Odst grievous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 20:48, 7 August 2009 Welcome (from the real thing). IceBite 21:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I just dug it up somewhere. I searched on Google. IceBite 21:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Character made up by Users The RPG on that forum site? It came after the series. It's a story I made. Ok, but, hate to do this to you, but John-117's already in BOS as one of the people hepling Derek Sanders chase down Tartorus (That will be done once that part of the story is reached.) Ok, seems good......but some of those lines (the NOD Avatar Part) seems to be copied from IceBite (Character)'s page. If you could re-word it, that'd work. And IceBite can onl take out an Avatar if Etibeci were to take control. It could probably work. I was going to write you in as a supplier for the story i didn't want to kill you offDerekproxy I'm placing you the beginings of shadow isn't that what you were talking out with the other admin?Derekproxy 21:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) What's your age so I know who uses this wiki I mean I'm writing on levels like (not to be an ass) lord of the flys and animal farm that way I can keep you all happy by writing more apropriatelyDerekproxy I don't really know much about it, but I'll look into it. Ok, WTF? Why is he more powerful than IceBite? 1: He does not have the same amount of experience using his powers. 2: IceBite controls the most powerful legendary element around 3: THOSE STATS ARE TOO F***ING HIGH!!!!! Ok, the point is, either lower his stats so they are RESONABLE (all Human-In-Control stats at or below 25 and all Ghost-In-Control Stats at or below 35) or I will do it! They must be at most below Tartorus's stats after his transformation or it is considered Uber and un-usable for the series. The stats must be REASONABLE!!!!! The way your character is right now is WAY TOO F***ING POWERFUL!!!!! Thank you, that is much more reasonable. Let's hope this problem does not happen again. But, still, happy story making! (Sorry for the cuss-out though, I tend to over-react) IceBite 22:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fortunetly, I tend to automatically censor my swearing (saying *beep* or doing like I did in the messages (f***) instead of saying/typing the actual word. How do you join again, I forget The Sentinel 07:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it The Sentinel 08:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ripa vs Grievous Ok, I'll let you keep it, but you seem to be making your character basically a double of IceBite. It's getting a little......disturbing. PLEASE tell me it did not happen when he was 1 because that would be too much. Ok, just be careful what you add to your character. I don't need a second IceBite. One's good enough. No First: They were scientists. Second: IceBite was born in 1989......Sorry, it's me, IceBite, I'm on my step-father's, not logged in. I'll get a picture......eventually...... To be honest, I haven't really decided. I'll look into it, but I'll still be thinking. The only description that has to do with her appearence is the description of the iron/covenant alloy-filament jumpsuit she wears. By the way, how do you like the HI-25 Anubis? IceBite - Ok, my bad LOL on quote......but May is actually the better sharpshooter. What advantage? What do you mean by that? In case you did not notice, becaise of modified content, part of your story had to be deleted. I put a dashed line where the content was, so, if you would, please replace the deleted content. The nickname you made Tory give Dawn in that quote on "Ark's" page ia a little wierd, so I'm gonna need to change it. No offense, it's just a little creepy. my bad You'll need to fix it then. Not enough time for me to I guess. Just as a record, when Selen spazzed......let's just say she'd find it NOT like spazzing on Tory or Wolf, and IceBite can take a hit......and retaliate......10-fold...... When you were fixing that spelling error, I was finishing that chapter. Now I have to re-do it. When you see I've been working on any story, what until a couple hours later to fix spelling error, because I now need to redo that whole chapter...... IceBite 17:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Vessl Negla Message: Please remember that in the story, initially, the Shadow Alliance has the upper hand, until Hellcat Squadran deploys it's 'new toys'. Oh, YOU'RE Grievous1997 on youtube. Ok, because I'm HaloPokemonFan. IceBite 16:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Your record is kind of extreme......and something that'd be IceBite's. Would you mind changing it a bit so it would mean something different, but you still like it? What do you mean by 'grievous can take a hit, and retaliate with everything in icebite's own brain'? IceBite 16:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, but, FYI, he has to go through them every night. IceBite 01:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo, its been a freaking while. IceBite 17:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Allignments For the allignments, I'm going by Dungeon and Dragon Allignments, and ther is no Lawless sub-allignment. The closest would be Neutral or Chaotic. Could you also include Garro Valn Vezzo in one of your stories. I did make him a close ally of your guys. Dude, I'm back, YOU COME BACK NOW! IceBite 14:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) So, what happens next in Spartanson? IceBite 18:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Insignia BTW, what do you think about the insignia I made for Hellcat Squadran? IceBite 16:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Merely a suggestion, how about you make it so Grievous encounters Tory face to face, and as the description of the wounded member matches Tory, make Grievous very surprised to see him. Just a suggestion. IceBite 13:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then, please hurry up with the chapter. I want to see it. IceBite 14:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Jerdak/CustomBionicle Dude, I know i used to go to school with him, but now I moved and I'm nowhere near him now. Since I am limited to just the wikias, can you find some way to GET JERDAK BACK?!?!?! Plus, he's a bionicle fan so he can probably help out in CustomBionicle's dilema. If you can, head to the Hellcat Squadran Forum and send him an email saying that I've returned. That'll surely bring him back. If not, please find another way. IceBite 18:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hellcat.freeforums.org (I think)......Wait! The link's on the main pae of this wikia. go to where it says "Hellcat Squadran now has its own Forum!!!!!" I can't actually access it personally, but based on the messages I get when I try to go on the forum, its still there. This is the link I got when trying google. If this doesn't work, I'll check to see what's wrong later. hellcat.freeforums.org IceBite 16:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, I'll find out another way and, in the meantime, hope he returns on his own. BTW, don't you have to help Collector1 on the other wikia with CBSOTF Season 2, as well as finish the chapter you're working on here in Spartanson? IceBite 17:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Garro Valn Vezzo Don't forget to include him in one of your stories. I put him with your team. BTW, what year is the current part of Spartanson taking place in? Yes, he was. - IceBite FYI, Zaeron IS allowed here. IceBite 02:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes she was, as was IceBite, Adriana, and Fast Saber. IceBite 17:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) If you ever write any stories taking place after the Dalmascans arrive, please include Gilgamesh and Enkidu in the story. IceBite 17:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) So, are you gonna have IceBite, Adriana, and/or Fast Saber appear is Spartanson? Just asking. And if yes, how and when? IceBite 17:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) For Adriana, an idea could be to make her appear alongside IceBite. Fast Saber, on the other hand, should appear in the Battle of Kaven Island. IceBite 14:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're gonna make Grievous meet John-117. If so, just don't forget to introduce him to Fast Saber, preferably when he meets John. Hurry up with your story, will ya?! IceBite 18:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Let me guess who just arrived: IceBite, the Character? IceBite 17:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, as a reminder, IceBite doesn't have his Light Powers in Spartanson, since it takes place during the Treklan War. He gets them at the beginning of the Shadow War. Instead, he'll be deploying his Ice Powers. NOTE: His Elemental Ice Projections will look like bolts of white/blue lightning, much like an Ice Beam from the Pokemon TV series. IceBite 17:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ......lol IceBite 00:07, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ......OWNED!!!!!!!!!! IceBite 22:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I meant when Adriana red ODST Grievous's mind. He got OWNED! IceBite 04:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Be specific. I'm in America, so just 'America' isn't an excuse. (Jk, but really, what were you doing?) IceBite 03:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Stories I like the story. I look forward to your future works. IceBite 21:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to ask: why would Selen not get along with Natalia? Both were apparently used, or were about to be used, by Nod, but both escaped (or, in Natalia's case, rescued). BTW, do you think Selen would be among the Doom-Verse Hellcat Squadran members to survive? Finally, why no comment on IceBite sending Selen to the med labs after she raged at im? That something you believe would happen? IceBite 00:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I just searched your username on google. You are on a LOT of Wikias. IceBite 22:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You appear to be killing off quite a few characters (I'm actually hoping your character Selen WON'T be one of the casualties.). Why are you killing them off? (Unless those were Owl's characters and they're going because he's left) IceBite 01:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well then, just please don't kill off Selen and your main character. IceBite 01:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna add to the Gilgamesh quote. Make it more alike to what would occur. IceBite 01:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude, any chance of you including 'Scrap-Metal' in your new story? I think she would fit in. IceBite 00:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC)